Games
by Kirii
Summary: Sidestory to A Study of Twins. A rough day of watching Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Bluestreak becomes even rougher when the chase begins. light slash, sparklings, fluff


**Title:** Games**  
Rating:** PG**  
Pairing: **Doesn't really focus on pairings, but there's definitely some Ironhide/Ratchet and Prowl/Jazz.**  
Warnings:** Cuteness ahead.**  
Summary:** A rough day of watching Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Bluestreak becomes even rougher when the chase begins.**  
Author's Note:** Just a quick little side-story for _A Study of Twins_. Because it demanded to be written. Takes place when the twins are the equivalent of around five years old and Bluestreak's about the equivalent of three.**  
Disclaimer:** You'd know it if I owned it.

**-Games-**

Life in the living unit was getting rougher. Not in the sense that it was getting harder to get by, but more in the sense that...

"SIDESWIPE!" Ratchet exclaimed. "PUT THAT DOWN!"

...The twins were at a stage in their lives where 'no' meant 'yes' and 'if you drop that' was a challenge to be taken. Ratchet and Ironhide had both been pushed to their limits while dealing with the rowdy twins time after time and it was by some Primus-blessed miracle that they hadn't lost their tempers. Ratchet knew that this was something that they'd have to get through and secretly, he was extraordinarily relieved whenever he could pawn the pair off on Skyfire and Starscream for a few joors of simple rest and relaxation with his mate.

He was also grateful that the twins seemed to behave themselves much better whenever Bluestreak was over to play. The little grey and red youngling was dropped off often when Prowl and Jazz were busy with work and the twins tended to pay more attention to the younger 'bot than their supposed games with their guardian. At the moment though, Bluestreak was sitting in the corner, twittering his doorwings as he watched Sunstreaker and Sideswipe play around, apparently content to just watch.

Ratchet heaved a sigh as Sideswipe dropped the datapad, cracking the screen as it hit the floor. He put his face into his hand and forced himself to calm down. Sunstreaker, sitting on the table on the other side of the medic, knocked over a cube of energon and the glowing purple substance spilled onto another set of datapads before stretching to fall over the side of the table and spill onto Bluestreak. The grey and red youngling gave a yelp and shook his head furiously to get the energon off his helm, then pushed himself up so he could toddle over to Sideswipe.

"Bad Sunny," Bluestreak said, pointing to the yellow twin. The energon that remained on his helm glowed in streaks, droplets running down the side of his head and dripping onto his shoulders. He was going to have to get _another_ bath this orn.

Sideswipe looked up at his brother, who was being scolded by Ratchet, then patted his little friend's head, getting energon on his hand in process. He stared at energon glowing on his hand and smiled. He pulled Bluestreak over to the wall and pushed his hand against the smooth metal surface, letting it stay for a brief moment before pulling it away to reveal a sticky, glowing purple handprint. Bluestreak chirruped happily and wiped some of the remaining energon on his head onto his hand and began doodling on the walls, following his friend's example.

"What am I going to do with you?" Ratchet asked Sunstreaker, setting the youngling on the floor and going about picking up the soaked datapads. He tried to shake the energon off them, succeeding in such a small degree that it wasn't very much help at all. He gave another sigh and set the datapads back down. "Honest to Primus, Sunstreaker, I..."

He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed that Sunstreaker had not stayed put. He looked around for the yellow sparkling and saw Sunstreaker, Bluestreak and Sideswipe drawing on the walls with spilled energon. "Sideswipe! Bluestreak!"

Bluestreak dropped the cube of energon he'd picked up while Ratchet was scolding Sunstreaker, splashing the glowing substance all over himself and Sunstreaker. "Uh-oh."

Sideswipe pushed Bluestreak away from the wall. "Run."

Run Bluestreak did. Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ran after him as fast as their legs could carry them. All three of them screamed as Ratchet gave chase. Though the medic was much bigger than them, had longer legs, and thus, a longer stride, they were fast little younglings and they were not going to let themselves be caught easily. Sunstreaker and Bluestreak ran into the hall that led to the twins' room while Sideswipe made the bold move and skidded to a stop before turning and running back past Ratchet, slipping through the white and red mech's legs and streaking back down the hallway.

"Get back here, Sideswipe!" Ratchet growled, turning to follow the red sparkling.

"Go Bluestreak!" Sunstreaker told the younger 'bot, shoving Bluestreak back into the other hall. He grabbed Bluestreak's hand and pulled the grey and red youngling through the living unit, trying his best to avoid running into Ratchet or Sideswipe as they made their way back to the main room.

The chase continued for several breems, younglings running about all over the living unit, leaving trails of glowing energon in their wake, and one pestered medic following them around, leaving large footprints of his own in the energon the younglings had spread throughout the unit. Finally, Ratchet stopped in the middle of the main room, body overheating from the exertion. He was standing in the room, fans cycling like mad to try to cool his systems, when the twins and Bluestreak made their tenth turn into the main room and ran through his legs. The force of the three younglings rushing underneath him knocked Ratchet down and the medic landed on his back with a loud 'oof!'

As Sunstreaker and Sideswipe continued to run towards their room, Bluestreak skidded to a stop and back-tracked over to where Ratchet was spread on the ground. The little grey and red youngling leaned over Ratchet, looking at him with an expression of worry on his small face.

"Rashet?" he asked. "Are you dying?"

Ratchet looked back at Bluestreak. "If Primus have mercy on me."

It was then that the door to the living unit opened and Ironhide stepped inside. The red mech took one look at the energon footprints and streaks all over the floor of the unit, then looked down at his mate. Ratchet glared at him.

"I swear, Ironhide, if you laugh..."

Ironhide just grinned at him and approached, crouching down to pick Bluestreak up. He pulled the little youngling up to his chest and prodded his chest. "Looks like I better getcha all cleaned up before yer creators come for ya."

"If you find the twins, get them cleaned up, too," Ratchet said, pushing himself up off the floor with a wince. He stood and moved his arms to losen his sore joints. "I am not looking forward to cleaning this up."

* * *

Prowl looked at Bluestreak as his young creation recharged, curled up in a pile with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Ratchet and Ironhide had asked that he and Jazz take the twins for the night so they could get their living unit cleaned up without having to chase the twins down again. The tactician was grateful that the chase had tired out the twins; as soon as they'd been brought over, the two of them had drifted off into recharge on the couch in the main room. Bluestreak, tired as well from the game with Ratchet and the twins, had hugged Prowl's leg and given Jazz an affectionate kiss on the nose before climbing up onto the couch to join his friends in recharge.

"They look so sweet an' innocent when they're rechargin'," Jazz told his mate, hugging him from behind as he watched the three sparklings.

Prowl nodded. "It's a shame they can't stay that way when they're awake. I'm sure Ironhide and Ratchet would appreciate it if they behaved a little better."

"Ah, they'll grow outta it," Jazz smiled, laughing softly as Sideswipe's foot twitched in his recharge. "I'm sure of it."

**-Fin-**


End file.
